


Get What You Deserve

by Mandalorianmedjai



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 100 percent pure sin, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dom Hux, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding Crops, Sub Kylo, absolutely no plot or even set up, lowkey daddy kink, this is actually fluff in disguise whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianmedjai/pseuds/Mandalorianmedjai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Naughty boys who come before they're told don't get what they want.”<br/>(Dom!Hux with a riding crop, thats really all u need to know...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get What You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have written this entire fic while listening to "Get on your knees" by Nicki Minaj...

Hux was the only being in the galaxy that could pull this off. Both he and Kylo knew that all too well. It truly contributed to his power complex knowing that he was the only one who could get the great Master of the Knights of Ren to willingly degrade himself like this. Currently, Hux found himself looming over a naked, bound, and gagged Ren in full submission to whatever Hux demanded. It was a thrill that Hux found could relate to nothing else.

            Hux brandished a riding crop, a symbol of his power over Kylo, and the pressed neatness of his uniform manifested the stark difference between him and his submissive. Kylo was wearing absolutely nothing, white skin exposed and already bearing an array of bruises and marks. His arms were tightly bound behind him, his mouth gagged, cock hard and red and leaking from Hux’s endless torture-teasing. His knees pressed painfully into the metal floor, thighs shaking with strain. But he endured with such shameful grace, because it all just hurt too good.

            Hux looked Ren up and down, a glorious mess kneeling before him, shaking and quivering, and if he could speak, he knew Ren would be begging for release. But Hux, in a twisted sort of kind-cruelty, refused to allow that just yet. Kylo watched anxiously as the General walked to his desk and pulled out a bottle of lube. As Hux returned to him, each step echoing with poise and power, Kylo shivered all over, begging to be touched.

            “I know what you want, Kylo,” Hux said, walking in front of him and then behind. “And don’t worry, you’ll get it. You just have to be patient.” Hux knelt down behind Kylo, popping the cap on the bottle and coating his leather-gloved fingers. “Can you do that for daddy?” he whispered, hot on Kylo’s neck.

            Kylo nodded urgently. _Yes, yes, yes, just touch me._

Hux did, rubbing slick leather over both of Kylo’s hard, sensitive nipples. The moan it drew from him was stifled by the cloth he was gagged with, but Hux got the message loud and clear: _More…_ Hux was certainly one to appreciate begging, verbally or nonverbally, plus he loved the way Kylo’s cock visibly jumped and twitched when he worried the sensitive skin between his fingers, so Hux obliged him, pressing hard then softening his touch. It also didn’t hurt that he had his hips flush against Kylo’s bare ass, but not exclusively for his own pleasure. He knew Kylo could feel his frustratingly hard cock beneath the fabric of his uniform and knowing that he couldn’t have it until Hux decided to give it to him was enough to make Kylo squirm. The mere suggestion that Hux might fuck him was intoxicating.

Hux grabbed the bottle again and brought it to the front of Kylo’s body. He tipped the small container and intentionally “missed” his fingers, a few wet drops falling on the throbbing hot heat of Kylo’s erection. The sudden coldness made Kylo groan and he squeezed his eyes shut at the unexpected sensation.

            “Oops...let me get that,” Hux mocked, reaching his hand down and grasping Ren’s cock stroking it a few times to rub the lube into his skin stroking slow and soft, knowing Ren was already so close to coming. And Hux couldn’t allow that yet. By the time Hux was done, Ren’s cock drooled precome into a little puddle on the floor in front of him

            Hux stood and shed his gloves, tossing them casually onto his desk and took up his riding crop again as his primary tool of torture.

“Ohh, you liked that didn’t you?” Hux observed by the utterly debauched state Kylo was now in. He brushed a few strands of sweat damp hair from Kylo’s face, the simple sweet touch making Kylo’s already strained knees go weak. “You want to come so bad, I can see it.” Ren’s brown eyes were stained black with lust conveying no emotion other than sheer need. “This must feel so good,” Hux purred as he traced the leather tip of the riding crop up the length of Ren’s shaft, watching Ren’s eyes as they fluttered, struggling to resist the soft yet overwhelming sensation. Then he jumped as a sharp pain slashed his thigh, Hux striking him swiftly with the crop.

His blue eyes were ice, his voice dark and heavy. “I’ve hardly even touched you, Ren.”

Hux teased the tip of Ren’s cock with the riding crop, rubbing it a little too hard with the leather to make Ren reel against what was almost pain. He dragged it torturingly slow back down the length of his cock softly brushing his balls before taking it away. He replaced the light touch of the crop with his boot shoved between Kylo’s spread legs, just below his ballsack. Ren flinched and Hux grinned wickedly. The dark fabric of Hux’s uniform pants was so close...Ren almost considered leaning just a little bit forward and humping Hux’s leg until he came, but knowing what Hux was capable of, he figured something so rash was not the best idea. But he was just...so...close…

“You look pathetic like this, Kylo. You know that don’t you.” He lifted the toe of his boot to brush Kylo’s balls...“And you love it.” Just the tiniest bit of pressure from Hux’s boot and Kylo came, eyes rolling back, stifled moan ripped from his throat. Hot spunk spilled down his cock and marked the General’s boot with pearly white lines. A small tear escaped the corner of his eye as he blinked up at Hux, still shaking from his orgasm, waiting to be punished.

Hux stared down at Kylo with deep disapproval. He yanked the gag from Kylo’s mouth and grabbed him roughly by the jaw. “Did I give you permission to come, slut?” Hux growled, centimeters from Kylo’s face. He grabbed a  fistful of Kylo’s hair and shoved him down towards the ground. “Lick it off.”

“Yes, master.” He sealed his mouth to the toe of Hux’s boot, licking and sucking and drooling all over the smooth black surface, reclaiming every last drop of his own come. He could feel Hux’s eyes burning into the back of his neck, watching him with leery eyes. A thrill slithered through Ren’s veins knowing that if he didn’t do this right there would be consequences. When his mess was clean, he came back up, mouth pink and drooling with spit and come.

Hux’s lips came crashing down on his, roughly fucking into Ren’s mouth with his tongue,

sucking at his lips, stealing his breath away, taking, taking, taking. The dirty kiss burned hot and bright and fast.

“Filthy…” Hux snarled against Ren’s lips, and pulling away he spat on Ren’s face, letting the saliva stain his cheek. Despite himself Ren sighed with gratification. His eyes fell closed and he bit his lip, sucking the taste of Hux from them.

Hux moved to stand behind Kylo now. He stood and simply watched him for a moment, letting the anticipation of punishment burn Kylo from the inside out. The sound of Kylo’s heavy breathing was the only sound for a little too long. Hux knew how impatient Kylo was. This was as much a punishment as any physical means.

Then a boot slammed into Kylo’s back.

Ren let out a choked cry as his body was shoved into the ground roughly by the bottom of Hux’s boot. Hux crushed him beneath his heel before stepping back and admiring his handiwork. Ren was now face down, ass up, arms still tightly bound behind him in quite an impressive contortion which grew more strenuous when Hux shoved his legs further apart.

“Hmmmm…” Hux hummed as if making a difficult decision, observing Ren’s tight pink hole now shamelessly on view. “You want me to fuck this don't you?” He said, running the riding crop between Ren’s spread ass cheeks. Ren whimpered helplessly as Hux rubbed the sensitive flesh with the threatening leather tip. “Want me to shove my thick cock deep inside you, make you scream my name as I pound your tight ass, making you come again and again and again,” he growled as he whipped Ren’s ass cheek thrice to drive the point home, Ren crying out each time. “Is that what you want, pet?” he purred, teasing the now raw flesh.

“Yes, sir…” Ren whimpered breathlessly, his voice failing him.

Hux almost pitied him, Kylo Ren forcibly bowed down before him, begging the General to degrade him even further in the most primal of ways. Hux almost gave in and gave Kylo what he wanted. But it was not in his nature. “Well...naughty boys who come before they're told don't get what they want.”

Hux grabbed the ropes that bound Kylo’s arms, pulling him back up off the ground, and stepped in front of him. His hand brushed carelessly through Kylo’s messy curls before bringing his fingers to Kylo’s perfect pink lips. “Let’s put that pretty mouth to use, shall we?” he purred, pushing fingers against Kylo’s tongue which laved over them greedily.

Hux quickly undid his belt and pulled his cock out of his still pristine, unsoiled uniform, long smooth shaft the only skin visible against the expanse of black fabric. “You know what to do.”

Kylo’s lips were immediately on him, suckling the head gently, looking up to meet Hux’s blue gaze for his approval. His eyes were still cold; Kylo would have to work for it this time. So he did, swallowing the General’s cock down until he gagged. Hux hissed as the head of his cock brushed the soft heat of Ren’s throat. He stroked his thumb encouragingly across Kylo’s cheek. “Good boy.”

Ren’s own cock twitched with renewed arousal at the endearment. He moaned, bobbing on Hux’s dick with fervor, wet lips pulling tight around Hux’s hardness. But Hux was not impressed. “I know you can do better, whore. Suck my cock like you want it.” And with that he folded his hands gracefully behind his back, refusing to touch until Ren had finished the job.

Ren shook with effort as he leaned his body forward to swallow Hux’s dick again and again, getting it down his throat more times than not until his jaw ached and his throat burned and his eyes brimmed with tears. Hux sat back passively and admired the beautiful mess he’d made of the once proud knight. Kylo was naturally sloppy sucking dick. Spit ran down his chin, he moaned _alot,_ choking as stiffness penetrated his throat. He sucked dick like he was desperate for Hux’s come. Hux smiled down at Ren, small sighs falling from his parted lips as Ren’s skillful mouth brought him closer and closer…

Seeing that Hux was about to come, Ren shoved his face down and gagged on as much cock as he could take, but found himself suddenly empty. “No,” he whined in a soft, fucked-out whimper seeing Hux jack himself off, pumping his fist and shooting across Kylo’s face.

The General groaned out a deep moan as his orgasm rolled through him, jacking his cock as string after string of come coated Kylo’s face in pretty pearly white. Ren offered his mouth desperately but didn’t catch a single drop. He moaned in filthy frustration, eyes burning with tears.

Hux looked on him now with a twinge of pity and graciously decided to show Ren some mercy. He slipped the wet head of his cock past Ren’s wanting lips and let him taste what was left, just a few drops at the tip. Kylo’s own cock was instantly hard again at the taste of Hux on his tongue. His eyes fluttering as he moaned around what little of Hux’s dick he was allowed. And all too soon it was taken away from him again.

Hux tucked his cock cleanly back into his uniform and refastened his trousers. Kylo shook and shivered at his place on the floor needing so much more, but knowing he would only get what Hux was willing to give.

Hux undid Kylo’s bonds at last, releasing him from his physical submission. “Go. Clean yourself up. You’re a mess,” he ordered.

Ren stood, legs shaky from tension and strain. His body ached in the most deliciously satisfying way.

Hux had his back to him as he poured himself a glass of brandy at his desk, but Kylo gazed at him reverently, lovingly.

“Only for you, General,” he said softly.

Hux turned to face him, this time bearing a sweet, gentle smile on his lips. Kylo couldn’t help but return the favor, a drunk, happy grin blooming across his face. Hux crossed the room and crushed their lips together in a soft, passionate kiss, the contrast in intention with their earlier deeds was strange but all too welcome.

Hux pulled away and smiled against Ren’s lips. “I believe I gave you an order, pet.” Hux smacked Ren’s ass playfully.

“Yes, sir.” Ren turned and headed for the bathroom.

Hux followed him close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GO LOOK AT THIS YUMMY PICTURE BY REN--HUX ON TUMBLR  
> https://ren--hux.tumblr.com/post/138119855533/on-your-knees


End file.
